The tag battle show
by flowercrystal
Summary: Dawn and Paul got paired up as a team for a pokemon battle show, what happened when these two different characters got themselves in a bound as team.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn had arrived in Twinleaf town after her tour in Unova. She spent a great time with her old friends in there. On her way of returning home she saw a board with a notice, she got curious and came to the poster, it was a pokemon battler show for trainers and as well as coordinators, she could not resist to join the community for the class.

"I should tell about this to my mom" she thought as she rushed to her home but was collided with someone, "Ooops sorry!" she apologized and looked up to see who was it?

"Barry?!" she called out.

"Its Dawn?!" Barry said.

"Barry, where you come from?" she asked.

"This is my hometown, where else you think should I be?" Barry screamed.

"Ok forget that, when did you arrive?" Dawn asked.

"Just arrived, I want to train more until I become strong like Paul!" he said.

"Ow! That's great!" Dawn thought.

"Well I have to go now." Barry said as he ran and vanished.

"Some things never change" Dawn thought.

She entered her home, "Mom I am back!" she screamed.

"Hello Dawn" three female voices greeted.

"Huh?" Dawn looked at her mom, there were two girls behind her mom!

"Zoey! Candice!" Dawn screamed.

"wow what a surprise you guys are here!" Dawn said.

"We are here to take part in the community of pokemon battler" they said.

"That will be awesome! why don't we guys go together and register our names" Dawn said.

"We already registered our names but don't worry we will go with you." They said.

"That's great" Dawn said.

"Girls why don't you go now and spent some time, when you will arrive I will be preparing something special for you three to eat." Dawn's mom said.

"Thanks mom," Dawn said.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Johanna." Zoey and Candice said.

The three girls went outside and walked together on the road. Piplup was sleeping nicely in Dawn's hold.

"So Dawn where you have been so long?" they asked.

"I was in Unova, I met Ash and Iris with Cilan, I also participated in the junior cup. You know Adler was the champion there and I saw Cynthia and Elite four member Caitlin's match, and the Nimbasa town, gym leader Elesa's fashion show was so amazing!" Dawn said.

"You really had a great time Dawn" Zoey said.

"Ofcourse but I lost in the match to Iris and the Wallace cup of Blackthorn city was so awesome! I am grateful that I participated there.." Dawn said.

They reached the community hall and Dawn registered her name.

"I have done. Good to know that we three are in it. Me, Zoey and Candice," Dawn said as the girls smiled.

"You are wrong Dawn, we are not three we are four.." another voice said.

"Huh?" Dawn turned to see who it was.

They saw a girl with Plusle and Minun. And behind her it was a Gabite standing there.

"Its Ursula!" Dawn screamed.

"I remember, she was the coordinator who lost to you in the grand festivel, right Dawn?" Zoey said.

"I never lost, it was a mistake and of course Dee Dee was so lucky thats why she defeated me" Ursula protested.

"Huh! I didn't beat you for my luck I was stronger than you Ursula" Dawn said.

"Noo way!" Ursula yelled and left the place.

"She is so weird!" Candice whispered in Zoey's ears.

"You are right Miss Senior! Hey Dawn lets move now" Zoey called Dawn.

"Yeah lets go" Dawn said.

They was about leave the hall room but Dawn was collided again with someone and fell on the floor. It was Barry again.

"Oh Barry" Dawn yelled.

"Sorry but I was in rush" Barry said.

"Dawn you alright." Zoey and Candice said.

"Of course I am.. so lets g..." Dawn's words cut off as she heard a familiar male voice .

"Ow hey Paul" Barry said as he turned around to the guy.

"Is it Paul?" Dawn's voice lowered.

Paul was standing right behind Barry. "We better go without wasting out time." Paul said to Barry.

Zoey looked forward and yelled, "What you mean by time waste?", "Zoey calm down!" Candice said.

"No Miss Senior don't you remember he is the arrogant one who came to challenge you in Snowpoint City." Zoey said.

Paul didn't replied to Zoey's comments , he then glanced at Dawn and left. Barry followed him.

"Why Paul and Barry are here, are they going to enter this community?" Dawn thought.

"We should leave now, its getting late" Candice said.

"Yes you right, come on Dawn" Zoey said.

Dawn was standing right the place watching Paul and Barry.

"Hey Dawn lets go" Candice held Dawn's hand and they three left the place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Barry! What were you doing with those females?" Paul asked.

"I didn't do anything I was just collided with Dawn thats all" Barry explained.

"Now listen! I really don't want to see you again hanging with those girls, if you want to become just like me then train hard." Paul said.

"Ow sure I will" Barry said.

"Now stay here I am coming, don't go anywhere I am not in mood to play." Paul said.

"Ok!" Barry said.

Paul left.

"Man! Why this guy is always in harsh behaviour?" Barry thought.

Dawn with Zoey and Candice came back home where Dawn's mother was preparing lunch.

"Nice that you came home, Dawn will you help me to serve this?" Johanna said.

"Of course mom! Hey wait guys I am coming" Dawn said and went to kitchen.

"Zoey why were you angry with Paul, do you dislike him?" Candice asked.

"I Hate him! He is such a arrogant one" Zoey said.

"But he seems nice to me , may be just a little bit harsh, thats all." Candice said.

"I don't think so." Zoey said.

"Hey friends lets get in the dinning table my mom and I have served the lunch." Dawn said as she came back.

"Ok! We will" Candice said. "Come on Zoey chill up just forget Paul now." Candice said.

"What's wrong? What did Paul do Zoey?" Dawn asked.

"Have you guys don't see him, he is an weirdo, I hate him since he reacted arrogantly about my Miss Senior in Snowpoint gym" Zoey said.

"I guess that's ok, Paul is just a little bit rude but he is actually a nice person and a well trainer." Dawn said glowing red.

"Dawn! It seems to me you like him" Zoey said.

"Wha! Ah! No, its not like that.. well I just, I just admire him as a battler but not liking.." Dawn protested.

"Hey Dawn! Why are you blushing then?" Candice smirked.

"Blush where? I just feeling so hot may be thats my skin grew red..he he" Dawn said uneasily.

"Dawn, what is Paul to you?" Johanna asked with smile as she came in.

"Mom, you too! I don't like him its just nothing, he is a rude, bad arrogant and worst trainer ever." Dawn yelled as she blushed.

"But you just said that you admire him as a good battler.." Zoey smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't like him, happyyyyy?" Dawn said as she ran upstairs.

"Hey Dawn your lunch?" Zoey asked.

"I am not Hungryyyyyyyyy?" Dawn screamed from her room.

"Piplup!" Piplup got tensed on Dawn's behaviour.

"Don't worry Dawn will be ok" Johanna said.

Dawn went to her room and slipped herself over the bed.

"How they can think like that? Sure Paul is handsome and a strong trainer, has the virtues that any girl can like him as a good battler but I don't feel so, I don't see Paul in a romantic way, He is an arrogant over rude person to me!" Dawn thought but inside her heart, she was feeling something different, and she knew it.

NEXT DAY~

It was the day of pokemon battling show, Dawn dressed up as her friends Zoey and Candice called her.

"Hey Dawn its getting late come on" Candice said.

"Coming" Dawn said.

"I am very excited for the day, " Zoey said.

"Yes me too" Dawn replied.

The three girls reached the community hall where the pokemon battling show was about to be held, many people were there in the audience seat.

"Dawn I am so nervous you know" Zoey said.

"Ow come on Zo-Zo you can't be you are a top coordinator" Candice said.

"But Miss Senior I guess you are tensed also" Zoey said.

"Ow no just a little bit" Candice smiled.

They heard a voice announcing something.

"All the trainers please pay attention the pokemon battling show is about to start,according to the rules our computer will choose two trainers for each team, it will be like a tag team battle, and which team will show the great performance through their battle and defeat others they will be the winner, now if you pay attention we are going to show you that in which team you are being tagged and with whom" the voice said.

"Wow you heard that we are going to fight in a team" Dawn said.

"I wish I can be in your tag team Zoey" Candice said.

"Yeah Miss Senior" Zoey said.

"Then what about me?" Dawn said.

"Well it depends on computer lets see what happened." Zoey said.

The big monitor screen board flashed and showed the tag teams..

"Here they are" the computer voice said and show the faces.

Zoey was with Candice in the monitor as tag team.

"Wow Zo-Zo we get together as a tag team" Candice said.

"Yes Miss Senior" Zoey said happily.

"Our team will be the winner" Candice said.

Dawn was searching on the monitor to see with whom she had been paired up as a team.

Dawn found out on the monitor that Ursula and Barry had been paired up together as a team.

"Wow its Ursula and Barry team, so good but where am I?" Dawn said.

"Pi-Piplup." Piplup pointed on the screen's left side.

"Ow thats me with Paul!... PAUL!? Me and Paul as a team?" Dawn yelled.

Paul was standing just behind her, "Dawn! So annoying.." he spoke in a low tone but Dawn heard that.

"Hey what did you say?" Dawn demanded as she turned around and saw Paul.

"I said you and me just disgusting" Paul said coolly.

"Hey Mr. Arrogant, better you should change your attitude" Dawn screamed.

"Arrogant persons are at least better than annoying persons" Paul replied.

"How dare you!?" Dawn was about to pounce on Paul but Zoey and Candice stopped her.

"Dawn relax girl" they comforted her.

Paul left the place.

"Whats wrong?" Zoey asked.

"I am gonna punch that arrogant" Dawn hissed.

"Calm down don't mind it, you are now a team with Paul, you will lose to your opponent if you don't stop fighting." Candice said.

"yeah calm down Dawn" Zoey said.

Paul was standing at the corner of the stadium, Dawn came to him.

"Ok look Paul, we are now a team so we should stop fighting and concentrate in our battle team." Dawn said.

"Its a shame for me that I got paired up with a trainer like you" Paul replied.

"What? I'll kill you " Dawn yelled at him.

"Hey Paul are not you getting little out of hand?" Zoey said as she came with Candice to them.

"yes Paul, Dawn is now in your team you should not say so" Candice said to Paul.

Paul left the place without giving any reply.

"Man! I don't just get this guy sometime" Zoey said.

"Leave it Dawn just be with him and don't react if he say something again just ignore and concentrate on the battle" Candice said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Trainers I hope you have seen that who is your team, now prepare yourselves because our computer is about to match up that which team will battle which team." The voice broadcasted.

"I hope our first opponent will not be Zoey and Candice team" Dawn thought.

"Alright the first battle will be between Zoey and Candice team vs Rick and Vivo" the computer showed the rival teams on the screen.

"Hey good luck Candice and Zoey" Dawn said.

"thanks Dawn" they said.

Barry was sitting with Paul and Ursula.

"You and Dawn, I suggest you should be careful Paul, Dawn is such a weak trainer, you will lose because of her" Ursula taunted.

"Yeah but she is strong enough than you" Paul replied.

"Huh" Ursula got surprised.

The team of Zoey and Candice was battling their opponent team and their Mantyke and Snorlax.

"Glameow use Thunderbolt on Mantyke," Zoey ordered.

"Abomasnow use Blizzard on Snorlax" Candice commanded.

Both Abomasnow and Glameow hit the targets and knocked them out, Zoey and Candice won their Battle.

"Zo-Zo we won" Candice hugged Zoey.

"Yeah, Miss senior" Zoey replied.

The next battle was between Barry and Ursula against a team of girls and their Ninjask and Lopunny.

Barry was using his Roserade and Ursula was using her Flareon.

"Roserade Poison Jab on Lopunny" Barry ordered.

"Flareon use Fire Spin on Ninjask, " Ursula ordered.

Flareon's Fire Spin wrapped the Bug pokemon in fire while Barry's Roserade hit the Lopunny hard.

Lopunny and Ninjask soon got knocked out of the battle, Ursula and Barry won.

"Wow they all won" Dawn thought.

"Ok Paul its our turn, you ready?" Dawn asked.

Paul didn't reply just walked with Dawn to the battle field.

They were about to battle their opponent team of a boy and girl, the opponent team sent out their pokemons, a Snorunt and a Carnivine.

"Ok Piplup I choose you" Dawn sent out her pokemon.

"Magmortar come out" Paul called his pokemon.

"Use Flamethrower on Carnivine and Fire Punch on Snorunt" paul said.

"Hey I am in your team let me battle too" Dawn protested.

"No need to" Paul ignored.

The Magmortar crushed down the Carnivine with Flamethrower.

"Snorunt dodge that" Snorunt trainer said.

But it was no need the Snow type got hit hardly by Magmortar's Fire Punch.

"Use Rock Tomb on both of them" Paul ordered.

"Hey Paul" Dawn tried to protest.

The Rock Tomb defeated those carnivine and Snorunt totally.

Dawn and Paul won the battle.

"Why are you doing this Paul, we are a team remember?" Dawn said.

"I don't think so" Paul said coolly and left.

"Disgusting" Dawn thought.

Many battles were shown in the screen but Dawn was doing something instead of watching, "What he thinks of himself?" Dawn hissed. "He didn't give me a chance to battle" She thought.

"Hey Dawn nice battle" Ursula tauned.

"Go away" dawn screamed and left.

Another match was shown in the screen of Zoey and Candice against an opponent team,

Zoey and Candice won the match too.

The computer revealed in the monitor that Ursula and Barry will be the next against Dawn and Paul.

"Ow no, we are against Paul we are surely gonna lose, oh my God! " Barry started to panic.

"You are such a coward" Ursula taunted.

"What?" Barry screamed.

"A coward" Ursula repeated.

The match started between Dawn and Paul against Barry and Ursula.

"Go Minun," Ursula sent out her Minun.

"I choose you Staraptor" Barry sent out his Staraptor.

"Quilava come out" Dawn called out.

"Go Drapion" Paul said.

"Staraptor use Wing Attack" Paul screamed.

"Use Encore" Ursula said.

"Dodge you two" Paul and Dawn said and their pokemons got saved from the attacks.

"Use Pin Missile on Staraptor and Poison fang on Minun" Paul ordered.

"PAUL" Dawn yelled.

"Dodge those moves" Ursula and Barry commanded as their pokemon Dodged the attacks.

"Quilava use Swift on Minun," Dawn ordered.

"Use Pin Missile again on Staraptor" Paul commanded.

This time the attacks works well and they hit the Minun and Staraptor.

"Use Toxic Spikes on them" Paul ordered.

"Use Flamewheel " Dawn ordered.

The Flamewheel rushed and hit the Staraptor after Paul's Toxic Spikes hit them both.

"Charge Beam Minun" Ursula ordered.

"Tackle Staraptor" Barry said.

But their pokemon didn't respond.

"What happened?" they thought.

The smoke had been cleared from the battlefield revealing Paul and Dawn's pokemons standing still while Staraptor and Minun were knocked out.

"Yes we woooooooon!" Dawn got excited and hugged Paul tight.

"Hey!" Paul said.

"Ow I am sorry for that" Dawn apologised and blushed.

"Zo-ZO Dawn and Paul will be tough to beat" Candice said,

"Yeah you are right" Zoey nodded.

"You were great Staraptor" Barry said as he called back.

"Thanks Minun, I love you" Ursula held her Minun tight.

As the other battles were also over and Zoey and Candice team reached the final along with Paul and Dawn's team, they got matched up against each other.

"Ok this is the final battle" Dawn held her Pokeball.

Paul looked at her then walked away.

The final match started Zoey and Candice vs Paul and Dawn.

"OK Paul lets battle it together" Dawn said.

Paul didn't reply.

"Come on Paul" dawn pleaded.

Paul didn't say anything just took out his pokeball.

"Come out Aggron" Paul sent out his pokemon.

"Mamoswine I choose you" Dawn sent out her Mamoswine.

"Mismagius lets go" Zoey said.

"Medicham you are next" Candice threw her pokeball.

"Aggron use Metal Sound" Paul commanded.

As Aggron let out the heavy sound both Mismagius and Medicham were unable to use any move.

"Go Dawn" Paul said.

"Huh!" Dawn got surprised but then smiled, "Got it" she said, "Use Ancient Power Mamoswine" Dawn ordered.

Mamoswine hit them with the Ancient power.

"Use Metal Claw" Paul ordered.

"Mismagius use Shock Wave," Zoey ordered.

"Use Fire Punch on Mamoswine" Candice said.

"Mamoswine use Hidden Power" Dawn ordered.

"Use Iron Head" Paul ordered.

The attacks hit the targets badly but not so close to defeat them.

"Aggron Metal Claw on Mismagius" Paul ordered.

"Use Double Team" Zoey ordered.

"Mamoswine Use Take Down" Dawn ordered.

Mismagius got saved from the attack while Take Down hit Medicham.

"Medicham use confusion" Candice ordered.

"Don't let it use that move" Dawn yelled on Mamoswine.

"Use Ice Fang" she said.

Mamoswine rushed with its Ice fang and hit it again.

"Now Ancient Power" Dawn said.

"Mismagius Shock Wave" Zoey said.

"Aggron use Metal sound" Paul yelled.

Metal sound stopped Mismagius from using the attack as well as Medicham.

"Aggron!" ,"Mamoswine!" , "Use Flash Canon,Take Down" Paul and Dawn commanded together.

The big Mamoswine attacked Medicham with a direct hit while the Flash Canon of Aggron blew off the field and knocked out Mismagius.

Medicham and Mismagius were shown laying on the field.

"Medicham and Mismagius are unable to battle, Aggron and Mamoswine won and the victory goes to Paul and Dawn the finest tag team of pokemon battler." A voice announced Paul and Dawn as the winner.

"Wow we wooooon! I can't believe I defeated Zoey" Dawn ran to Mamoswine and hugged that huge pokemon. Mamoswine nodded softly.

"Come on Aggron its over" Paul called back his pokemon.

"Hey Paul thanks" Dawn said to Paul.

Paul glanced on her then he moved away, "Huh! Why don't he give reply to others?" Dawn spoke to herself.

"Hey Dawn congratulations!" Zoey and Candice said as they came and shook hands with her.

"Thanks guys I am so happy, and thanks to him, he helped me a lot to win the match" Dawn said.

"I saw that you hugged him" Candice taunted.

"Me?! Ofcourse not. I was just so happy and excited after beating Barry and Ursula that's why, nothing else guys" Dawn explained.

"we well see" Zoey smirked.

The fire works started as Paul and Dawn received their prizes. Candice and Zoey cheered for them as well as the other trainers except Ursula, she still thought that it was Dawn's luck that she won the Match.

After all are over Dawn came with Zoey and Candice in the port, they were leaving for Snowpoint City, "Hey Dawn see you again" Zoey said.

"Of course I will battle you again when we will meet, bye take care, both of you" Dawn waved goodbye as they moved on the ship.

"Bye Dawn good bye" they waved goodbye.

"Hey you?" a male voice called Dawn from behind.

"Huh!? " Dawn turned around, "Ow Paul" Dawn grew red. She realised almost that what she felt for Paul.

"You have to be very careful, there is no way you can be better without training, your pokemons are still sooo.." Paul had been cut off.

"SOOOOO?" Dawn asked angrily.

"SOOO true like you" Paul said as he turned around and started walking.

"What does that mean?" Dawn thought.

"Piplup!" Piplup bounced.

"Did you understand what he just said?" Dawn asked Piplup.

"Pi-Piplup" Piplup nodded.

"May be I think so! However he is so true like his own pokemons" Dawn thought.

"But I am happy that I got a chance to meet him again, or I will never ever understand something about me" Dawn smiled as she held her Piplup and moved to her house after a happy day.


End file.
